Naruto Chunin Exams Devil May Cry My Way
by DrDre12
Summary: Orochimaru placed the five trigram seal but he is starting to regret it. Watch as our favorite blonde hero is now related to our favorite demon-slaying half-devil. Watch out Konoha you messed with the wrong half-devil and he ain't taking no more crap. (It might be a poll for who his girlfriend is or if it's going to be a harem.)
1. A new Sparda

Naruto Chunin Exams Devil May Cry way.

Hour 1-2

2/28/2013

**Bold: Justus or Narutos powers**

**( ) : Author**

_Italics: Thought_

**In The Forest of Death**

"**Gogyō Fūin**," yelled Orochimaru as he slammed his hand into the gut of our favorite blonde hero, Naruto Uzumaki, before he threw Naruto from the tree they were standing on.

"AHHH" screamed Naruto. As he fell into unconsciousness, he heard his crush Sakura yell, "Naruto!" In shock she throw a kunai at him to try and pin him to tree, but if he would have stayed awake a little longer, he would have seen that Sakura miss so he kept falling.

When he was fully unconscious, he woke up and found himself in a sewer. "How did I get here? I could have sworn I was in the Forest of Death, as that crazy snake lady called it," wondered Naruto. Then he heard some guy in a red jacket and a mop of silver hair start talking to him. "So you are my descendant? Pathetic! and you wear that ugly orange jumpsuit. God, you look like a walking target," sneered the man.

Naruto grew several massive tick marks on his head and yelled, "Who are you, where are we, and what do you have against orange?"

"In order, Dante Sparda, in your mindscape, which if you don't know what that is, it is a representation of your mind, and nothing but you're a ninja, so you have to wear something that helps you blend into the shadows," said Dante in an amused voice.

"Ok, then my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be future Hokage," said Naruto in a much calmer voice.

"Give me the introduction without the mask," said Dante.

"_How did he know not even Hokage-jiji could see through my mask?" _mentally screamed Naruto.

"You do realize that sense we are in your mind I can hear you thoughts right?" laughed Dante.

"Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to make my parents proud and protect everyone special to me," said Naruto defeatedly.

"Anyway, as you know, my name is Dante Sparda, and you are my descendant, but we can become one. If you want to merge, you will get all of my powers, which includes my devil arms, in which you will learn about when we merge, my sword Rebellion, and my pistols Ebony and Ivory so what do you say"asked Dante.

"Sure why not? then we can show the world not to mess with the Sparda's, and if they suspicious I can always pass it off as a bloodline!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright lets start," chuckled Dante. And with that they merged.

Naruto gasped in a breath of fresh air, but when he looked around, he noticed that he was in the same spot from where he fell, and that he looked like a mini Dante except with light blond hair, not pure silver.

"What the hell Sakura-baka (idiot) why do you leave me here?" ranted Naruto._ "Well better go find them and see if they are in trouble,"_ thought Naruto.

As Naruto was running through the forest, he heard sound of fighting, so he went to investigate. When he got there, he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw his friends getting there buts kicked by three Sound (another ninja village) ninjas. His friends were losing, but what made his blood boil even worse is that his two teammates Sakura, and Sasuke were off to the side, sitting there, not doing anything to help. Deciding enough was enough, he went to help his friends before they got killed. He jumped down in front of the Sound team and said, "You know I don't like it when people pick on my friends, so I'll give you one chance to leave."

"Not a chance! Now buzz off, before we kill you along with your friends," said one of the Sound ninja.

"Bad choice-because nobody, and I mean nobody messes with Naruto Sparda's friends," exclaimed Naruto in a angered voice.

Everybody behind Naruto was in shock all for different reasons.

"_Wow, so this is what Naruto looks like without his mask on. And what does he mean Sparda? I thought his last name was Uzumaki," thought Shikamaru._

"_OMG, Naruto is hotter than Sasuke, and his last name is even cooler," thought Ino_.(From Sasuke fangirl to a Naruto fangirl)

"_Man, I miss my chips. I hope the new Naruto has some," thought Choji. (Still hungry like always.)_

"_WHAT? That is Naruto-baka,(idiot) so that is his plan trying to show up Sasuke. That baka doesn't he know that I will never love him," thought Sakura._(Still a hardcore Sasuke fangirl, she needs to get a life outside of Sasuke)

"_What is the dope doing! I was enjoying the show. What is with that sword? I must have it to kill Itachi, and if he doesn't give it to me, I will go to the council and make them make him give it to me," thought Sasuke arrogantly (Man all Uchihas are arrogant they all think they a gods.)_

"Whatever! Just die then, **Decapitating Blast,**" yelled the other Sound ninja.

"**Protect!**" yelled Naruto as a shield of demonic energy appeared in front of them and blocked the attack. "I gave you a chance remember that," said Naruto hostilely. "**Drive!**" yelled Naruto, as he appeared in front of one of the Sound ninja, decapitating him."Now are you going to leave, or do I have to make you?" growled Naruto with an look in his eyes that promised pain.

"No no we'll leave and here is our scroll," said the female Sound ninja as she tossed him there heaven scroll. As they took off sprinting, Naruto turned to his friend. "So Shikamaru, what scroll does your team have," Naruto asked.

"We have an earth scroll. We need a heaven scroll," said Shikamaru.

"Ok here we have both scrolls already," said Naruto as he tossed Shikamaru the scroll. "Now then leave so I can have a talk with my so called 'teammates," Naruto said sarcastically. When Shikamaru and his team left Naruto decided to lay into his team. "Why didn't you help them? They are your friends, and why did you leave where I fell," yelled Naruto.

"How is it our fault that you got taken out by some Kusa women? Well we had to defend ourselves!" screeched Sakura.

"Well for starters, you could've grabbed me and took me with you, so when I woke up I could help you guys," yelled Naruto. "*sigh* Whatever lets just head to the tower and get this over with" sighed Naruto. And with that, they took off towards the tower.

When they got there. They went inside, they saw Team 8,9,10, and the Suna Team. Then Naruto saw that the scrolls he gave Sakura, and Sasuke were smoking. He knew that they were summoning scrolls from Dante's knowledge about it. So, Naruto decided to pull a prank by letting the scrolls summon whatever it was supposed to summon so Naruto just walked over to the other teams and just sat back and watched. Naruto could already hear the other teams laughing when all of a sudden, there was a pop and a scream. When the smoke cleared, everyone started laughing when they saw Team 7's sensei. Kakashi and the Academy Sensei, Izuki were on top of Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto was that really necessary?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes because we all needed a good laugh," said Naruto.

"Fair enough," sighed Izuki.

**Time Skip Five Days**

The Hokage just finished his speech on what the Chunin exams were really for. "Ok you all have 1 month to train for the last part of the exams," said the Hokage.

"Why one month!" asked Sakura.

"One month because it should be enough time to train and pick up some new Jutsus," said the Hokage. And with that, they all left the tower to head back to the village.

"Man this is really turning into an interesting Chunin exams," chuckled Naruto.

"You have no idea brother," said a person in a blue jacket and silver hair.

**Time Skip One Month**

_"Man I finally mastered how to use my powers and how to use my sword," thought Naruto._ "Oh crap I am going to be late to my match against Neji. Man this will be an easy match especially because he is a hand-to-hand fighter," chuckled Naruto. Then Naruto teleported to the stadium just as the ring announcer called his name.

"Everyone get out of the arena, except Naruto Sparda, and Neji Hyuuga!" yelled the announcer. Everyone got to the stands, so the announcer decided to start the match. **"Naruto Sparda vs. Neji Hyuuga Begin," **announced the announcer. And with that, the match began.

**Who will win Neji or Naruto?**

**Who is this mysterious stranger?**

**Find out next time on **Naruto Chunin Exams Devil May Cry way Ep. 2!


	2. Naruto's G-Friend Choice

**Who ****should ****be ****Naruto****'****s ****girlfriends****?**

**I ****will ****take ****the ****top ****three ****suggestions****.**

**-****Samui**

**-****Hinata**

**-****Kurenai**

**-****Tsume**

**-****Suzuki**** (****Sasuke ****under ****a ****male ****genjutsu****)**

**-****Tenten**

**-****Anko**

**-****Ino**

**-****Tsunade**

**-****Hana**** ( ****Tsume****'****s ****daughter****)**

**-****Temari**

**-****T****ayuya**

**-****Karin**

**So ****vote****. ****And ****if ****any one ****says ****I ****should ****put ****Sakura ****in ****it ****I ****will ****find ****you****!**


End file.
